Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory/Green Shadow
Green Shadow is a Peashooter Hero in PvZ Grainglory, and the first hero given to all players. Introduction Green Shadow is an agile, sneaky Peashooter, utilising her many attack techniques to rain damage on Zombies. Though modest in health and protection, she can easily escape losing battles or even convert them to her advantage. Green Shadow could be played in the lane to make her presence felt when on the attack, or she could roam in the jungle and pick off unwary Zombies with hit-and-run assaults. Analysis Roles: Assassin, Sniper Offense: 7/10 Defense: 3/10 Utility: 4/10 Mobility: 10/10 Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Mobile, sneaky, able to ambush, chase down and kill targets easily, high damage output, low skill required. Weaknesses: Will be easily overwhelmed when ambushed or ganged, due to low health and poor defensive capabilities. Fragility among factors causing her to be weak in early game. Abilities Detailed Stats Chilli Bean Bomb Quotes At any time: * "Let's see how long this takes." * "No, no, no. You've got that wrong; I do not miss." * "Do they know about my secret identity?" * "No, for the last time, I don't have a boyfriend. Yet." When attacking: * "Have some peas!" * "I'm a warrior princess, not a damsel in distress." * "My aim is true." When reduced to low health: * "Ouch! That hurt, you Zombie!" * "Nope, I'm not fleeing. You want that Tree, you're going to have to go through me first." * "This is not how the Green Shadow dies!" When using Precision Blast: * "Take… this!" Lore Part I Her Troubled Past “Okay, Penelopea, you’re doing well, tell us more about that night.” “I-I-I can’t – too much pain… confusion,” “Calm down, Penelopea. We’re here to help. Think clearly. What happened two years ago?” “He was here in my home… he had a– … can’t think!” “Then after that the door opened and – arghh!” Penelopea sat up with a gasp and a silent scream. Her body was slick with icy sweat. “What am I doing here? What are all these wires doing strapped to my head? Get me out of here!” They sighed. The hypnotherapy wasn’t working out. They flicked a switch and a somniferous pulse fired. Her head fell back, her tired eyes closing. They clearly couldn’t cure her. But she had the most potential, and some of the greatest superpowers even the Heroes had seen. But if she was left uncured and allowed to roam the streets, she would probably go mad. The nightmares were getting more vivid, the screams louder, the agonized whispers longer. She would be just as dangerous to friend as she was to foe. The recollections, however incomplete, would terrorise her. Perhaps if she ever regained her memory completely her sanity would be shattered like an eggshell. Does she have a right to her memories? Do others have the right to decide for her? What if this choice affected society? Perhaps the Plants’ very existence? They were asking themselves those questions as they pressed the button that would wipe her memory clean. Redemption She woke up in a suspiciously clean bed, with absolutely no recollection of how she had gotten there. Or of anything that had happened since she was born. Did it matter? If she tried to remember, the migraines would come back. And come back and come back and come back. She didn’t want that. Maybe her memory wipe was necessary. She somehow knew if she remembered, she would experience a lot more than migraines. If it were for the best, so be it. She still had the superior speed and agility granted by her run-in with the Hero-Tron. She was still a hero, and maybe she had a duty to her friends. Was that all that mattered? No, she had to be selfless. She put on her hood and cloak. The road to L.E.A.F. headquarters was relatively safe, but she had to be on her guard. “Good to see you again, Penelopea,” “Hey, you feeling better now?” “You got a boyfriend yet?” She appreciated the small talk, but the people all seemed like figures, anonymous though they took care to introduce themselves. She was on a mission. The training was fine. She grew acquainted to some of her buddies in her squad, picked up some of her old sassiness and even began to regain some of the more pleasant memories with her friends. Her next mission was to help defend the captured Zomboss Mech Facility, a high-risk mission. Intel said that Zomboss was sending some of his highly skilled zombies there and would be trying to retrieve a secret weapon in quarantine in the bunker. She took it up immediately. Maybe to save herself, she would have to first find her place. She was a hero. Maybe she could even have her memory restored when the time was ripe. Would that make her completely whole? And was that the naivety of youth? Skins Currently, Green Shadow has three skins. They are: Ninja Shadow Green Shadow has donned the ninja robes and fully embraced the arts of stealth. Her sneakiness and unpredictability is off the charts, and she's got a sweet stash of cool ninja weapons to go with the black combat garb. Cosmetic changes: * Basic attacks are now shiny ninja darts * Black ninja outfit * Chilli Bean Bomb becomes a big black ninja grenade * New recall animations * Uses a dramatic smoke bomb whenever entering stealth * Ultimate is a large spinning shuriken with green highlights Functional changes: * New Perk: Vanishing Tactics: Whenever Ninja Shadow enters stealth (whether by ability, item or entering brush), she remains in stealth 1 second longer than she would otherwise. In addition, her first basic attack upon exiting stealth does amplified damage. This Perk replaces Green Shadow's Power to the Peas default Perk. * Basic attacks look cooler (obviously) and have a small amount of inbuilt armour pierce. Agent Pea The L.E.A.F.'s spy agency has a new prima donna. With an unparalleled ability to capitalise on her attack power and eliminate targets with clinical precision, Agent Pea takes Zombies down before they even notice. Cosmetic changes: * Basic attacks are bullet-shaped peas that travel extremely quickly * Laser sight for pinpoint accuracy *Fancy female spy dress and chic designer shades *Ultimate is an inconspicuous dart that is almost unnoticable Functional changes: * New Perk: Licensed to Vanquish: Basic attacks deal 10% more damage to enemy Champions. In addition, she gains extra gold when she vanquishes a Champion and double gold when 'shutting down' (killing an enemy who was on a Vanquish streak). This Perk replaces Green Shadow's Power to the Peas default Perk. * Lower maximum health, armour and shield Beauty Queen Shadow (Valentine's Day Special Edition) All decked out in luxurious gowns and cosmetics, Green Shadow has won as many beauty pageants as she has battles against Zombies, and is a lot more feminine and flirty than she lets on. Ready to show those boy Plants and the Zombies she looks as good as she fights, Beauty Queen Shadow is striding off the catwalk and right into the fight. Cosmetic changes: * Super elaborate pretty-pretty dress, makeup and hairstyle * Crimson lipstick as well as heart-shaped peas * Puff of perfume appears when peas make impact * Bright pink stilettos leave a lasting impression… on the floor * Ultimate is a huge heart that creates a broken heart visual on impact * Blows kisses and inspects her clothes when idle Functional changes: * New Perk: Krushing Kisses: Basic attacks apply up to 5 stacks of Infatuation on enemy Champions. Each stack causes the target to take +6% more damage from Beauty Queen Shadow. These stacks are displayed as hearts, which grow bigger as more stacks are applied. If Beauty Queen Shadow manages to max out her stacks of Infatuation on a target, her next hit on that target converts the stacks to Heartbreak, where the hearts snap in two. Heartbroken targets move slower and receive 50% (instead of 30%) more damage from Beauty Queen Shadow. Stacks take 1.5 seconds to wear off and do so one at a time, while Heartbreak is a single debuff that wears off after 11 seconds. This Perk replaces Green Shadow's Power to the Peas default Perk. * Abilities also apply Infatuation stacks * Attack speed and movement speed slightly reduced